


A Porn Star's Life

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Porn, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew is a porn star who gets a new co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Porn Star's Life

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that's been brewing and it popped into my head again this morning and I decided to just write it out. Eventually, this may make it into a longer fic.

Drew glances around the set, tugging his pants into the right position. He walks over to the director and smiles. "So, I get to break in a new boy?" 

"Yeah." Randy looks Drew over and grins. "You look hot, Drew." He tugs the pants down a little, showing more of Drew's lower stomach. "Remember, the treasure trail is what people pay to see. The more they see, the more they want you."

Drew rolls his eyes and looks around at the usual crew, noting Cody is lying back in his chair, letting his usual fluff man, Damien, work him over. "Cody's in this? You're starting the new kid off with a threesome?" 

"No, the new kid walks in on you and Cody." Randy hands him a script. "Here."

Drew reads it over, raising an eyebrow when he notices that he's supposed to kick Cody out to have his way with this Evan kid. "So, is this Evan's first film?" 

"Sort of. Morrison says he did some amateur stuff with him, but its his first pro." Randy reaches out, cupping Drew's cock. "Damn, McIntyre. Would you at least pretend to enjoy the fact that Cody's going to be sucking your cock? It's not like he's not the best in the business."

Drew rolls his eyes. "Sorry, but his porn 'stache is just too much. Between him and Sandow, I can't help but get turned off. I dig scruff, but actual facial hair is too much on certain people."

"Fine, focus on the kid you're gonna be fucking. Bonus is that the kid is fucking flexible. He can suck his own dick and Morrison said he's almost as flexible as he is."

Drew smiles a little. "Nice. Now, as long as the kid looks halfway decent, we'll be good. If he looks like Barrett, I'm kicking your ass."

"He doesn't look like Barrett." Randy points when the man walks through the doors and looks around nervously. "Go greet him so he gets to know his co-star."

Drew sighs and looks over at the man. He smiles brightly and starts for the young man. "Hi there. I'm Drew McIntyre, your co-star."

"Hi." Evan licks his lips as he looks up at Drew. "I'm Evan Bourne." He glances around. "Uhm, so..."

"Come on, I'll show you to the dressing room." Drew places his hand on Evan's back and guides him into the dressing room. He glances over when he sees Teddy, standing naked in front of the mirror and examining himself. "DiBiase, what are you doing?" 

"Cody said my cock was ugly."

Drew snorts and looks at John. "Would you get Evan set up with his wardrobe and makeup?" 

"Yeah." John smiles at Evan and rubs his shoulder. "Hey cute stuff. You excited?"

Drew wants to listen to Evan's answer, but he moves over to Teddy, standing behind him. "Teddy Bear, you have a beautiful cock and a beautiful body." He wraps his arms around Teddy's waist, cupping Teddy's cock in his hands. "It's long, thick and beautiful. Do I lie? Have I ever told anyone I think they're beautiful if they aren't?" 

Teddy shakes his head and shifts, turning to nuzzle into the crook of Drew's neck. "I just..."

"I know. You're hurt and angry that he moved on so fully to Sandow. He's a dick and he doesn't deserve you, Teddy. You will find the perfect man for you, I promise." Drew kisses Teddy's head and hugs him. He glances in the mirror, smiling when he sees Evan watching them. "You want me to talk to Randy about getting your next movie changed to me and you instead of you and Cody?" 

Teddy nods. "Please, Drew. I know I don't have the right to ask, but..."

Drew smiles and rubs Teddy's back. "No problem, beautiful. Go on and get dressed. Maybe Randy will let you watch us film this new movie." 

Teddy pulls back and grins. "I hope so. I want to watch as you throw Cody aside for the new guy."

Drew laughs and swats Teddy's ass before he turns to focus on Evan. He licks his lips and smiles at the other man. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

"Uh... Never actually seen guys fondle each other like that when it wasn't on film." Evan bites his lower lip and glances over when Teddy returns. "He does have a beautiful cock."

Drew smiles and nods. "He really does." He moves closer and unbuttons the jeans John had put Evan in and lowers them, licking his lips. "Nearly as beautiful as yours." He reaches for Evan's cock, stroking him to hardness. "Oh damn. Really beautiful."

Evan gasps, his hips jerking a bit. "Drew."

Drew pulls back and tugs Evan's pants up, tucking him in carefully. "Don't let Cody make you soft. I'm gonna need you to be hard so I can suck this beautiful cock."

Evan licks his lips and nods. When Drew gets to his feet and walks out, Evan whimpers and looks at Teddy who's watching him. "You're lucky. Drew doesn't fluff his co-stars, though pretty much all of us want to fluff him."

"Fluff?" 

"Get you hard, cute stuff. Believe it or not, it is an actual job description in the porn industry. Drew usually fluffs himself though. That's why he's the star." John grins at Teddy. "Come on. Let's find primo seats as we watch Cody get shoved aside for cute stuff here." He pats Evan's ass and takes Teddy's hand, leading him out of the dressing room.

Drew ducks back in and grabs a shirt, tugging it on but leaving it unbuttoned. He glances at Evan. "You okay?" 

"You don't... You don't do that, they said."

Drew grins. "I don't usually. I wanted to be prepared for your cock. Randy's surprised me a couple of times with guys who's cocks were... less than impressive and while I can work with anything, I like to know in advance. Since I knew Dumb and Dumber were watching, I thought I'd give them a show." He moves closer and dips his head, coming _thisclose_ to kissing Evan. "And, if I'm honest, I want to touch you more. I'm not attracted to my co-stars but I am attracted to you."

Evan's eyes flutter closed and he leans up, pressing against Drew. "Drew..."

Drew pulls back and smiles. "After filming, we can see if this will go anywhere."

Evan whimpers, breathing hard as Drew walks out. Evan's called to the set and ordered to take a seat. He watches as the first scene starts, licking his lips as Cody and Drew start making out. He's not sure if he can do this, but at least he'll be earning a lot of money in the meantime. He just hopes he doesn't embarrass himself when he gets on set with Drew. He licks his lips when he's called on set and he walks in, biting his lip as he watches Cody riding Drew's cock. He gasps a little when those shockingly blue eyes meet his and Drew smirks, pushing Cody off of him. "Well, what do we have here," Drew murmurs cupping Evan's cheek in his hand. "Get out, Cody. I've found myself someone more delicious to have."

Cody glares at Evan and walks out. Drew lifts Evan up and lays him on the bed, dipping his head to mouth his way over Evan's chest. He raises the eyebrow that's away from the camera at how responsive Evan is. The man is already bucking his hips and moaning. Drew groans when Randy yells cut. "What!?" Drew shouts, glaring at Randy. 

"McIntyre, what the fuck are you doing to him?"

Drew glares at Randy and pushes off the bed. "Kissing his body."

"You're supposed to suck his dick, not make love to his body. For fucks' sake, follow your script." Randy glares at him.

Drew frowns. "It's porn, Randy. Not a fucking Oscar worthy movie."

"Exactly, it's a porno. No one cares if you want to make love to your fuck of the week."

Cody smiles as Drew and Randy keep yelling and he makes his way over to Evan. "Aw, I bet you think you're special. I bet you think you're the first Drew has seduced. He likes new toys, but he'll get bored with you in a few movies, then Randy will hire someone younger and prettier and you'll be reduced to watching from the rafters like the other has beens. I'm the only one Drew keeps around for more than just a few movies, boy. So enjoy it while it lasts. He'll be back in my bed soon enough."

Drew glares at Randy and turns, catching sight of the uncomfortable expression on Evan's face and the smug look on Cody's. He walks over to them and pulls Cody off the bed by his hair. "I do not want you, Cody. I never have. I fuck you because I'm told to, not because I want to. Him, I want to fuck. Him, I'm going to keep around. The sooner Randy gets over the fact that you give him good head and gets rid of you, the better." He shoves Cody away and looks at Randy. "We're taking fifteen and don't fucking argue or you can find another star." He holds his hand out to Evan and pulls him up. He tugs him back to the dressing room and locks the door. "It's not me who keeps Cody around."

Evan shrugs, not meeting Drew's gaze. "Whatever. It's not like you even like me. You think I'm cute or whatever. We're not friends, we're not lovers, we're... strangers who are supposed to be out there fucking for the cameras. So, can we just do this?"

Drew watches as Evan storms out and he sighs, shaking his head. The one man he's actually attracted to and now he's got no shot with him. He frowns and heads out, fondling himself as he gets back into the camera's view. "Let's get this shit over with." He grabs Evan and pushes him to the bed, yanking the other man's pants down as he bends down to suck his cock. If all Evan wants is to be co-stars, then that's what he'll get. Drew doesn't have to be happy about it. He just has to be professional.


End file.
